1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to a new cookware with propping assembly for aiding in draining grease from foods while cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking utensils is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,229 describes a device, which supports the base of a pan to tilt the pan. Another type of cooking utensils is U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,848 disclosing a wedge, which is positionable under cookware.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device/that has an integrated support away from a burner.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pair of propping legs which are pivotally coupled to the handle portion of the cookware and may be positioned in at least two extended positions and may be infinitely adjustable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new cookware with propping assembly that provides multiple positions or degrees of tilt for draining grease away from food.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new cookware with propping assembly that includes a support means for resting cooking utensils of the handle of the cookware.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a piece of cookware and a propping assembly. The piece of cookware includes a heating portion and a handle portion with a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the handle is operationally coupled to the heating portion. The handle extends outwardly from the heating portion. The propping assembly is coupled to the handle portion adjacent to the distal end. The propping assembly has a length greater than a distance between a bottom of the handle and a support surface whereby the handle is supported above the support surface and the heating portion is tilted from a horizontal resting position. The propping assembly further comprises a pair of propping legs. Each one of the propping legs is pivotally coupled to the handle member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.